User blog:Ludicrine/The Kuipter Files
Creation Ludicrine Hello The following is top-secret information classified by LD of LDZX. Well, this is a chain of things that all lead up to one person: Kuipter. Subject/S http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ludicrine/Subject/S:_The_Kuipter_Incident *Tespa and Lessie originated from within Kuipter Labs. North Byser http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ludicrine/North_Byser *North Byser was an experiment created from Kuipter Labs. It has been revealed by the ones named Freo, Rosiex, Tulirio, Ausky, and Construs that North Byser was created to destroy Koala. He failed and had his brain reprogrammed to destroy everything. Counter measures are being performed. Universal Unraveling http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ludicrine/Adopt_an_Enemy#Universe_Unraveling *Scio2, the son of a scientist in Kuipter Labs, was murdered by someone who claims to be Earth herself. The Breedery Attacks http://danball.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ZoshiX/The_Breedery&diff=prev&oldid=58193 *A Salmonella Outbreak caused by Kuipter's disciple, SR123. http://danball.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ZoshiX/The_Breedery&diff=prev&oldid=58661 *A bomb was found implanted in a youngster's lung with the message "take the world along with you" Attacks on Users/LDZX Employees [6] *This one is one of the more well known attacks. Read it for details. It is mildly disturbing, so don't read, those faint at heart! Cassiopeia, Koala, and Shenanigans Cassiopeia is the large guardian at the gate of Kuipter Labs. She has been defeated only once. Full size. "Tremor report: Richter scale 9.9 near Grassland are base 3. Kuipter has launched the Koala." The Koala is the earthquake spirit straight out of Hell. He is terrorizing the Grassland areas, forcing people to take passage through Hill Country, where the dreaded "Shenny" lies. Koala has retreated to the Pit of Passive Insanity, which is hidden amongst the ??? and Mist Grove areas. However, many reports of light seismic activity suggest that Koala is making a new earth-affecting weapon. He is possibly responsible for the earthquakes in Japan. Shenanigans are the spirits of trickery. He is considered "The World of Reversal", as he will end up being a threat to anyone he encounters, including Kuipter himself. Kuipter thus used Koala to redirect all people toward the uncontainable Shenny. This backfired when Shenanigans destroyed the Castle and surrounding Seaside area single-handedly out of pure rage. Kuipter then sent a message saying "Take the world along with you", though he decided to use the message for a bomb plot. (See BREEDERY ATTACKS section 2) His whereabouts currently direct to the Hill Country. NOTE: There are two versions of Shenanigans. The Red one is his official, Kuipter Files version. The green version is used for the Adoption center, to make him less grotesque. You can see that the second is more "pleasing" then the first. Eos The incredibly powerful brother son of Ceberus Tree has been uncovered in Kuipter Labs. It has its own containment area with only the best of the best safety precautions. Not much is known about the tree except that it can harness the power of dark energy and use it for ultimate destruction. It is rumored that when the two make molecular contact, they will form the ultimate being. This was apparently made when Cerberus Tree went missing. A theory DMSwordsmaster has is that an egg was taken from C-Tree and infused with Kuipter's DNA and then rapid-growthed to make this beast. Misery [7﻿﻿] This is Kuipter's confirmed daughter. Read cite link 6 6 for info on how it happened. Kuipter is not happy he doesn't have his daughter, and has even attacked DMSwordsmaster, her owner, to get her back. But he hasn't succeeded so far. Yay us! Despite her rather evil background, she is actually unlike her father at all. She is very friendly and nice to people. She gets along with other pets very well. It can be safe to assume that she will not become her like her father, unless he manages to capture her. Recent updates: When put in the Power Center scanner, she nearly destroyed the machine from the power flowing through her. God d**n. [8] Also, as a result of Ludicrine allowing the scan, Ausky, an unknown friend to Ludicrine, was executed. In essence, we had to sacrifice a human life...for absolutely nothing. God d***it. Also: Apparently, she is a lesbian. She is taking an awful lot of interest in Beezis, ZoshiX's Yellow Diamond Satellite. She still, however, does not understand these feelings. We will not judge her for being a lesbian, either. (Do it, and I personally will block you. TRY ME.) Base of Operations Satellite images show that Kuipter's base of operations is located in a giant metropolis codenamed "Universe City". The location of Universe City is all the way across the world. As satellite readings show, this city is heavilly defended. Attacking it head on would be complete and total suicide. Pictures of the city- Possible Threat According to this message, we have identified that Kuipter is cycloptic. All of his breed attacks are apparently done by an agent who is also cycloptic and got carried away with some of the victims, though Kuipter's DNA is still present. We are unable to find traces of the breeding agent's DNA samples. Kuipter also suggests that he may return to violent attacks such as the one in the breedery. However, it is confirmed that Loneliness was NOT attacked by the breeding agent, but Kuipter himself. We do not know why. It could be possible he did not have the breeding agent back when he attacked Loneliness. Or, who knows, he may just likes some nice, hot eel pussy- OK I'M JOKING. :The threat was not a bluff. [8] Emotion, the oldest pet not yet adopted, was murdered in a bomb blast sent by Kuipter. ::The Pillory, a machine that can identify RYUs, has signified Emotion to be a RYU. (See below) RYUs RYUs are a special chosen group of pets who have avoided a dark destiny somehow. They look different than how they should as children. At will, they may turn into RYU form, which gives them an aura to power them up in the way they need most, and a new name. All of the RYUs together make the KAISER, the creature who has the ability to destroy Kuipter in case the rest of us fail. The Pillory, Ludicrine's machine, can identify RYUs. RYUs are uncommonly called Timelesses. RYU is dragon in Japanese. All aura effects can be shared with nearby friends and all powers are inherited to children of the RYUs. The RYUs are: Chi (Stamina), Miko (Intelligence), Ryota (Strength), Arvous (Unity), Deamust (Speed), and Udvented (Sight). The known RYUs are: * RYU-Chi/Ergoth, owned by ZoshiX. As a child, Ergoth's destiny was to murder his parents, but this was avoided due to an invitation to a higher class school (secretly sent to him from ZoshiX in the future in order to avoid this). As a result, Ergoth may become RYU-Chi, which can power his already deadly punches with high speed. Chi is Energy in Pixelfolk, the language of Stickmen. * Emotion has been identified as a RYU. Kuipter, knowing this, took his life and has ruined the chance of assembling KAISER. Emotion was intended to be an early Flower Wheel, but the Wheel was never developed and he aged into an altered Smiley (Disapproving). The Resistance You may sign up here. Category:Stick Ranger Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities